


You Sound Hot

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Deaf Character, Deaf Mickey, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Prompt: Deaf Mickey, that is all





	

**Author's Note:**

> ** hearing impaired instead of deaf
> 
> *** hope that’s okay

“Mickey,” Ian said, voice still raised slightly out of some odd habit. He had never been heard before, so he didn’t understand doing it then. He was feeling quite overwhelmed actually, but judging by the look on Mickey’s face, overwhelmed was an understatement for him. Mickey’s eyes had popped wider than a deer’s in headlights. Ian couldn’t help but laugh a little, causing more of a reaction from his surprised boyfriend. Mickey flailed his hands, meaning he wanted more of whatever it was he was experiencing, but Ian didn’t know what to say. Suddenly being pressured to actually speak and care what his voice sounded like was a bit nerve-wracking. But deep down he knew what he wanted to say, what he wanted to finally be heard.

“I love you.” He said it close to Mickey’s ear so he knew it was just for him.

Mickey’s eyes began to sting. He was shaking and his heart was pounding. Seconds before he had been terrified, and honestly he was still kind of scared right now. All his emotions were mixing together and they’d fucking decided to release themselves out of his eyes in front of Ian and his specialist. She was currently tracking all the action going on in his brain beat by beat and it was fucking insane and bizarre and God he needed more.

His hands flew together shakily, barely getting the sign out.

Again.

Ian chuckled, feeling his own eyes pricking with happiness. This time he signed as he spoke. “I love you, Mickey.”

Mickey cupped his hands to his face then to his ears. Everything sounded so close, it felt like he could hear the air he was breathing. And Ian’s voice.

‘Holy shit, you sound hot,’ Mickey signed, not giving two fucks about the woman monitoring the small device implanted in his head. Ian blushed and laughed and the sound made his chest swell.

Two months ago, the idea of surgery freaked him out. He didn’t see the point in going under to maybe fix something he had learned to live without. It had all been his dad. He’d found out about him, tried to kill him but put him in a coma for three days. When he’d woken up, they found out more than his bones and spirit were broken. Losing his hearing had been his lowest point and for a long time he felt it was punishment for the way he was. He refused to speak anymore, although his speech had been messed up too from the brutal beating, and he also fought against learning to sign.

Ian remembered being brought in as a last resort to teach some reluctant guy. He understood it was hard to go through, and the guy’s back story had been rough to read since it hit so close to home. But the minute he saw him, he knew no amount of middle fingers would steer him away easily. It was slow and frustrating at first, but one day something changed. Mickey was mad, Ian was annoyed, next thing they were on each other until they were both coming like horn teenagers. It was then Ian knew Mickey was the one.

Mickey would be lying if he said he hadn’t immediately liked Ian when he didn’t give in to his shitty attitude. He wasn’t just another unpaid intern with a degree in ASL, and it turned out he was southside. He understood what it meant to have to keep a secret so big it could mean your life. But fuck if it wasn’t a bitch to learn how to communicate all over again like some fucking baby. Tensions were so high, he didn’t realize the rising sexual tension until Ian was slamming into him so hard he thought he might lose his sight next. It had taken some convincing after that, but he eventually found that he adored Ian’s persistence…and stamina.

Mickey reached for Ian’s face, cupping it and bringing their foreheads together. A laugh bubbled to his lips and he realized Ian had heard that sound for months, and was still with him somehow.

“Mickey,” Ian sighed teasingly, unable to stop smiling at how happy his man looked every time he spoke. “Kiss me, please.”

Mickey grinned and brought their lips together briefly.

“Again,” Ian whispered against his mouth.

Mickey liked the sound of that.


End file.
